Tababata?
by rukia13
Summary: ¿Qué es el tababata Ichigo?""es una leyenda de cómo una princesa de los cielos y un humano común y corriente se conocieron""ahhh…algo asi como tu y yo entonces" one-shot ichiruki


Hola una vez mas a todos!!, bueno, despues de un tiempo de desaparecida he regresado con este pequeño one-shot de nuestra pareja favorita, espero de verdad les guste y me hagan saber que les parecio a travez de sus siempre bien recibidos reviews

ok, lo clasico no?, bleach no me pertenece bla bla bla...LOL...ya mejor a leer!!! :D

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nuestra historia comienza una tarde como cualquier otra en la residencia Kurosaki, dentro de ella encontramos a nuestro querido protagonista, Ichigo Kurosaki, preparándose para el festival del Tanabata anual en Karakura, al que asistiría con su familia (mas por obligación que por otra cosa) y con la tercer hija de su peculiar padre.

-¿Ichigo ya estás listo?- y como si nada Rukia había entrado a su cuarto, estaba vestida con una yukata color azul, casi violeta, adornado con pequeños petalos blancos que resaltaban en la tela, mientras que su cabello iba recogido con una peineta plateada con la forma de una pequeña mariposa

-¿no te enseñaron en la sociedad de almas a tocar la puerta antes de entrar?-dijo Ichigo, aunque en realidad ya estaba bastante acostumbrado a que Rukia entrara asi nada mas a su habitación

-obviamente, pero eso solo se hace cuando es necesario-dijo Rukia muy quitada de la pena mientras se sentaba en la cama de Ichigo-por cierto Ichigo, tengo una duda.

-tu siempre tienes dudas Rukia…haber, ¿cual es la duda del dia de hoy?

-¿Qué es el tababata Ichigo?

-es tanabata, y es una leyenda de cómo una princesa de los cielos y un humano común y corriente se conocieron

-ahhh…algo asi como tu y yo entonces-dijo Rukia, bastante ajena a la verdadera versión, dejando a un pelinaranja con cara de pánico y un notable rubor recorriendo sus mejillas

-¡onii-chan, Rukia-chan, ya vámonos!

-gracias por aclarar mi duda Ichigo-y asi sin mas la pequeña shinigami salió del cuarto de Ichigo, dejándolo bastante aturdido y notablemente sonrojado

* * *

El festival anual de karakura en honor al tanabata era sin duda uno de los mejores de la región, las calles se llenaban de pequeños establecimientos llenos de colores y alegría, desde los puestos de deliciosa comida tradicional, hasta los puestos de atracciones y juegos que se abarrotaban de pequeños niños

Sin duda ese festival era una de las atracciones mas grandes de karakura, al menos eso era lo que pensaba la pequeña shinigami mientras caminaba por las calles, acompañada de las hermanas Kurosaki, pues casi desde que habían dejado la casa el mayor de los Kurosaki y su primogenito habían desaparecido en una clase de pelea que ni Rukia ni las pequeñas aun comprendían, pero bueno, eran ellos asi que no era de extrañarse, ya aparecerían.

-Kuchiki saaaan-y oh sorpresas, justo en la calle de enfrente Rukia encontró a sus compañeros de clase, entre ellos Inoue que era la que la había llamado

-ve Rukia-chan, nosotras iremos a buscar un buen lugar para los fuegos artificiales-le dijo Yuzu a Rukia al verla saludar a los demas

-¿de verdad no les molesta que las deje solas?

-naah, estamos acostumbradas y además podemos cuidarnos muy bien, ¿cierto Yuzu?-dijo Karin al momento que pasaba su brazo por los hombros de su hermanita

-claro, tu ve y diviértete en tu primer festival, te lo mereces-y asi sin mas las pequeñas Kurosaki continuaron su camino a la zona donde se verían los fuegos artificiales

Rukia se acerco a sus compañeros, prácticamente se podía decir que toda su clase estaba ahí, a excepción de cierto pelinaranja que se encontraba perdido.

-Kuchiki-san, que bueno que viniste al festival-dijo con una enorme sonrisa Inoue al momento de recibir a Rukia al grupo-por cierto, ¿ya te explicaron de que trata el tanabata?

-oh si, Ichigo me explico antes de venir al festival que la historia de la leyenda es como la historia entre el y yo-respondio Rukia ajena a la magnitud de la declaración que había hecho

-¿¡¿QUE?!?- y claro, mas se tardo Rukia en decirlo que los demás en gritarlo, pues enseguida todos comenzaron a cuchichear al respecto de Rukia e Ichigo

-¿hey chicos que pasa?-y como si le hubiesen llamado con la mente, el pelinaranja que estaba en boca de todos apareció al lado de Rukia

-uy Kurosaki, que guardadito te lo tenias eh-dijo de manera mordaz Ishida mientras se ajustaba sus lentes

-WAAAAA, SABIA QUE ICHIGO ACABARIA HACIENDONOS ESTO!!-gritaba Keigo (mas bien lloraba) mientras pataleaba como un niño chiquito

-¿de que hablan?-pregunto Ichigo ajeno al chisme en el que acababan de meterlo

-y todavía se hace el inocente, si no por nada dicen que los callados son los peores-comento Tatsuki que se estaba diviertiendo de lo lindo con la situación

-Rukia de que están hablando todos?

-pues supongo que del Tanabata…bueno, es que les dije que ya me habías explicado que esta cosa es igual a nuestra relación

-¿!QUE HICISTE QUE ENANA DEL DEMONIO¡? –dijo (mas bien grito) el pelinaranja mientras un rojo incandescente cubría su rostro-¿ESTAS LOCA ACASO?

-hay Ichigo no es para tanto, de todos modos ya todos sabían no?-pregunto Rukia a todos los muchachos presentes, quienes afirmaron con la cabeza

-no, esto no es lo que parece…-trataba de explicarse Ichigo, pero sus amigos estaban cuchicheando entre ellos el gran acontecimiento que era que por fin Ichigo y Rukia hubiesen hecho su "relación" publica

-bien chicos los dejamos, es mejor que estén solitos y disfruten "su" festival-dijo Ishida quien sospechaba ampliamente que todo era un malentendido, pero aun asi disfrutaba la cara de circunstancia que tenia Ichigo

Asi todos los demás chicos se alejaron mientras seguían comentando del noticion, dejando a un Ichigo pasmado y a una Rukia sonriente atrás de ellos que se despedia con la mano

-Ichigo, ¿por que rayos te pusiste asi eh?, como si no supieras que todos ya notaron de donde vengo, hasta Keigo lo sabe-dijo Rukia de lo mas normal

-Enana tonta, en la casa no me dejaste terminar de explicarte en que consistía la leyenda del Tanabata!

-no?, pero por lo que dijiste se parece a nosotros dos..o me equivoco?

-pues…-pobre Ichigo, su rostro cada vez brillaba de un rojo mas intenso-en parte si…pero hay otra parte que NO me dejaste contarte!

-hay, que puede ser tan importante como para que te pongas asi eh?-replico Rukia cruzándose de brazos

-ven sígueme, podemos alcanzar a ver la representación que muestran cada año-dijo Ichigo tomando a Rukia de la mano y jalándola hacia otra calle

Al llegar a su destino Ichigo se abrió paso entre la multitud con la enana atrás de el (aun de la mano) hasta llegar al frente, donde se podía ver un escenario, que justamente estaba abriendo sus cortinas a los espectadores

-y esto que Ichigo?

-shh, es la historia del Tanabata, tu solo observa

De pronto del escenario con fondo de estrellas salió un muchacho con ropas de campesino, actuaba como si estuviera trabajando, al poco tiempo apareció una chica muy linda, quien dijo llamarse Orihime y ser la hija del señor del cielo

Asi paso un rato mientras ambos se trataban hasta que el campesino tomo una de las prendas de la "princesa", el narrador de la obra explico que asi la chica no podía regresar a su lugar de origen

-pues hasta el momento no me puedes decir que no se parece…¿te recuerdo quien me robo mis poderes?

-no te los robe, me los diste, y cállate que aun falta mucho para que veas

El escenario había cambiado a una casa de estilo antiguo, el narrado explico que la princesa se había quedado a vivir con el campesino, hasta que al final acabaron enamorándose uno del otro

Al escuchar esto Rukia no pudo evitar sonrojarse…

Después el escenario volvió a cambiar a la representación del cielo, donde apareció aquel que se suponía era el señor del cielo, reclamando a su hija el no haber vuelto ni cumplir con su deber

-"_se parece a nii-sama_"-penso Rukia al recordar aquella noche cuando Byakuya y Renji habían ido por ella a la tierra

El narrador continuo diciendo que el campesino cruzo a la otra galaxia y trato de llevarse de vuelta a la princesa, pero el señor de los cielos no lo dejo, mas sin embargo al ver que la relación entre ellos era de amor verdadero designo que se podrían encontrar una vez al año en un puente celestial que uniría al cielo con la tierra, terminando la representación con la pareja besándose sobre un puente de utilería

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir, Rukia se sentía algo aturdida, ya que sin dudas la historia era idéntica a lo que Ichigo y ella habían pasado…excepto por la parte romántica… ¿cierto?

-ahora entiendes enana?-dijo Ichigo poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia

-ahh…si, lo lamento-dijo Rukia aun pensando

-bueno…no es para tanto, como quiera todos siempre piensan lo que quieren…-pero Ichigo noto que Rukia seguía con cara de perdida a pesar de que el le estaba restando importancia al asunto-vamos enana, los fuegos artificiales van a comenzar pronto.

Y asi una vez mas Ichigo condujo de la mano a Rukia por entre la gente, mientras que la pelinegra seguía pensando en todo lo que había visto hace unos momentos…

Ella ya había empezado a sospechar que sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo eran "algo" distintos a los que sentía por gente como Renji o su Nii-sama, incluso a Kaien-dono…pero aun no había encontrado como clasificarlos…

Ichigo se detuvo (sin soltar a Rukia) al lado de un árbol con vista a la zona donde los fuegos artificiales se llevarían acabo, era una zona tranquila donde había poca gente, asi que podría hablar tranquilamente con Rukia

-que te pasa enana, estas demasiado callada

-pues…solo pensaba, la historia si es algo parecida a nosotros dos…pero la princesa se llamaba Orihime….-dijo Rukia con voz algo apagada y viendo hacia el horizonte

-¿y eso que tiene?, se podría haber llamado Juanita la princesa y la historia no cambiaria-dijo Ichigo bastante seguro-y si…la verdad la historia se parece bastante a lo que hay entre nosotros dos

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, ambos podían sentir el sonrojo en sus mejillas, y ambos podían sentir la mano del otro en la suya…

-talvez…talvez no sea tanta la diferencia entre la historia y nosotros…-dijo Ichigo en voz ligera, pero seguro

Rukia se sorprendió, conocía a Ichigo…y eso sonaba como una declaración, sorprendida se giro a verlo y encontró en su rostro un sonrojo notable, pero sus ojos le decían la verdad…

-talvez…-contesto Rukia también sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa en los labios

Después de todo asi eran ellos dos, no había necesidad de mas palabras ni de explicaciones, simplemente tenian q mirarse el uno al otro y podían encontrar la respuesta a cualquier problema, lentamente Ichigo comenzó a acercar su rostro al de Rukia, quien también comenzó a acercarse al de él, hasta que ambos se toparon con los labios del otro, sellando su propia historia del Tanabata a la luz de la luna.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------(^w^)-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

waaa porfin terminado...ya tenia como 2 meses que lo estaba escribiendo, pero oh mis bloqueos taaan queridos atacaban a cada rato, en fin, la historia se me ocurrio despues de leer la teoria ichiruki del tanabata, neta me quede pasmada al ver la similitud entre ambas historias, ojala la puedan leer, es genial!

bueno sin mas que decirles me retiro, espero esta historia haya sido de su agrado y valga la pena para que le dejen un pequeño review aunque sea, ya saben que eso es lo que nos inspira a los escritores a crear mas y mas historias!!

gracias por leer!!!

baybaaa!!! ^^


End file.
